


The wild game

by EDemon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Emotional Hurt, Español | Spanish, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Minor Cora Hale/Lydia Martin, Minor Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero, Minor Peter Hale/Original Male Character, Minor Scott McCall/Malia Tate, Spark Stiles Stilinski, True Alpha Derek Hale, Warning: Kate Argent, Werewolf Mates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDemon/pseuds/EDemon
Summary: La manada McCall no era para tomarla como menos.Tenían a Scott, el alfa fan de las segundas oportunidades. Malia y Liam, quienes eran la fuerza sin reparos. Lydia, la inteligente banshee. Ethan y Jackson, los lobos con experiencia y madurez. Incluso Mason, una especie de animador.Y luego estaba Stiles.Todos lo daban por sentado. Siempre estaría ahí. Ya sabes, el humano que nunca se despega de su mejor amigo. El que apoyaba a las chicas cuando sus corazones eran rotos por otros chicos. El que ayudaba a Ethan y Jackson con sus citas, aunque ellos no lo admitieran. El cerebrito que ayudaba a Liam y Mason con su tarea.Hasta que un día, dejó de estar en las reuniones de la manada.O en el pueblo.





	1. El egoísmo y sus consecuencias

**Author's Note:**

> Regla número uno: no muestres debilidad. Hasta donde la gente sabe, no tienes emociones. Esta ha sido la manera más eficaz para amortiguar el dolor que he usado alguna vez.
> 
> -Anónimo

Cometemos muchos errores a lo largo de nuestras vidas. Muchos tal vez nos lamentamos, otros nos dan igual. Todo depende si nos conviene o no.

Uno de nuestros más grandes errores es herir a las personas que amamos. Hacerlas de lado y hacerlas sentir prescindibles cuando en realidad, lo son todo para nosotros.

Y adivinaron, ese es el error que la manada y yo cometimos.

Stiles era el pilar de nuestro grupo. Normalmente en nuestras reuniones estaría hablando sin parar, haciéndonos reír o nos llevaría un poco lejos para hablar en privado si teníamos un problema.

Y un día, sin previo aviso, empezamos a cometer errores que nos alejaron de él.

Stiles era aterradoramente leal. Siempre estaría cuidando nuestras espaldas y haría hasta lo impensable para hacernos sentir mejor. Si algún chico llegaba a romper conmigo o cualquiera de las chicas, él siempre llegaría con una divertida venganza. 

Cuando Ethan y Jackson empezaron a tener problemas y a reaccionar tímidos en su relación, Stiles no los dejó atrás. Él siempre los sacaría de su zona de confort y los aconsejaría.

Él ayudaba a Liam y Mason siempre que necesitaran asesoramiento en las clases. Era muy inteligente, incluso más que yo, así que siempre encontraba la manera de ayudar.

Ninguno sabía que él estaba roto. Ninguno se molestó en saber por qué a veces llegaba tarde o por qué su padre se había tomado unas vacaciones de su trabajo.

Nadie se molestó en aconsejarle o en siquiera preguntarle como estaba. Fuimos unos egoístas que no tomamos en cuenta sus sentimientos.

Nuestro segundo error fue a empezar a hacerle de lado. 

No lo pensamos. Stiles simplemente iba a la escuela o no iba. Su presencia fue demasiado intermitente dentro y fuera de ella. Cuando preguntamos, él dijo que estaba bien, que simplemente ayudaba a su padre trabajando y que quería estudiar para un importante examen de ingreso para la universidad.

Le creímos y seguimos con nuestras vidas. Empezamos a juntarnos sin él y Scott dejó de visitarlo. No lo cuestionamos.

Nadie sabía que el Sheriff tuvo una recaída de alcoholismo y que él trabajaba lo más que podía para cuidar de él y seguir pagando las facturas.

“Salió de la escuela” anunció mi madre un día. Me encogí de hombros y seguí leyendo la historia de Narciso para una optativa de mitología.

Nuestro tercer error fue no buscarlo para saber más del tema.

Con el tiempo dejamos de saber de él. Y cuando fui a la estación para sacar a Liam de su detención, escuché una pelea. Normalmente era Stiles el que lo sacaría o incluso impedía que se descontrolara, así que no sabía como proceder bien. Sólo sabía que había que sacarlo por la luna llena.

Resultó ser el Sheriff y Jordan. El padre de Stiles exigía que buscaran a alguien. Seguía exclamando que lo buscaran, que hicieran algo. Que no podían seguir obviando su desaparición.

Y mi mundo dio vueltas cuando escuché sus siguientes palabras:

“¡No voy a dejar a mi hijo desamparado, Parrish!”

Y desde ahí todo fue cuesta abajo.

Por una vez, hicimos lo correcto. Lo buscamos.

Peinamos el pueblo y bosque, organizamos equipos de búsqueda para revisar las ciudades cercanas, pero era demasiado tarde.

Él ya había desaparecido.

Nos rendimos después de tres meses. Al fin de cuentas, apenas estábamos descubriendo el mundo real y las prioridades para nosotros era la universidad, la preparatoria o la siguiente fiesta. 

Nuestros errores pueden llevarnos a algo grandioso o directamente tirarnos de nuestro caballo y ensuciarnos con la mierda que dejamos atrás.

Nunca lo encontramos. No sabemos si se fue, si se lo llevaron o si su cuerpo se estaba pudriendo en algún lugar del bosque.

No fue hasta el tercer aniversario que algo cambió.

Los Hale habían vuelto.


	2. Carretera

-Cora, juro por dios que si no apagas esa maldita música voy a aventar tu celular por la ventana- ruge Peter Hale, mirando hacia su sobrina desde el asiento del copiloto. Cora simplemente rodó los ojos y pateó el asiento.

 

-Cora…- gruñe Derek. Podía permitir los gustos musicales de su tío y hermana, sus humores, su desorden y casi cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, pero no iba a permitir que maltrataran su coche.

 

_Eres un lobo amargado cuidando de su cría. Sí sabes que el coche no es un ser vivo ¿Verdad?_

 

Derek sonríe inconscientemente al recordar esa voz. Desde hace tres años ha estado esperando para ver a Stiles. Curiosamente, sus vacaciones con Peter y Cora en Boston se convirtieron en residencia permanente. Cada mes, Derek se prometía visitar al humano molesto en algún fin de semana, pero siempre surgía alguna extraña situación que requería su atención. Entonces otro mes se iba y se prometía volver al siguiente. Así durante tres años.

 

Él claramente había cambiado desde que empezaron los problemas en Beacon Hills hacía cinco años. Una de las primeras cosas que cambiaron fue su trato hacia los demás, para el cual Stiles había influenciado bastante.

 

-Ugh, ya empezó a fantasear- se queja Peter y se recarga en el asiento, dispuesto a dormir.

 

-Me voy a escapar con Scott y su manada cuando tú y Stiles empiecen con sus cosas lujuriosas- advierte Cora y vuelve a reproducir su música, cerrando los ojos.

 

Derek se estremece ante el nombre del verdadero Alfa. Su última vez en Beacon Hills incluyó un desagradable plan de Gerard y una gran cantidad de cazadores. Conforme avanzaba la situación, él detectó ciertas actitudes de Scott y la manada que de alguna manera u otra lo alejaban.

 

No entendía por qué, pero no podía escuchar a Lydia hablar mucho tiempo sin poner los ojos en blanco. O escuchar un plan de Scott sin querer golpearle. Incluso las maneras de actuar del resto lo repelían.

 

El único que consideraba confiable era Stiles.

 

El humano seguía igual de hiperactivo y sarcástico, claro. Pero era bastante notoria la madurez que había adquirido con el paso de los años. Su lealtad feroz había atrapado la atención de Derek desde el principio, maravillado de por fin encontrar a alguien tan bueno en un mundo que le enseñó su peor cara.

 

_-Derek._

 

Frunció el ceño al volver a escuchar la voz de Stiles.

 

_-Derek._

 

Parpadeó un par de veces y, totalmente nervioso, aceleró un poco.

 

-No vayas tan rápido…- murmura Cora y se acuesta en el asiento trasero, cayendo inmediatamente dormida.

 

El hombre entrecerró los ojos, con la vista fija en la carretera. No muy lejos, estaba una figura delgada y de aspecto sucio.

 

Aceleró inconscientemente.

 

Cuanto más clara era la imagen, notó ciertos detalles. Lucía unos pantalones raídos, su piel estaba manchada y plagada de heridas. Su abdomen tenía una profunda apuñalada que no parecía curarse. Conforme se acercaba, pudo suponer que la persona había pasado por mucho.

 

Y luego vió el rostro.

 

-Stiles…- exhaló.

 

Pisó el freno todo lo que pudo, tratando de parar el coche antes de colisionar con el chico. Peter gritó que se detuviera y Cora desertó, cayendo entre los asientos.

 

Cuando el coche se detuvo, Stiles había desaparecido.

 

Confundido, Derek salió del camaro sin importarle estar en medio de un carril.

 

- _Derek_ \- volvió a susurrar la voz. Miró hacia el lado opuesto de la carretera de donde se encontraba.

 

Y ahí volvía a estar él.

 

Abrió con sorpresa los ojos, viendo claramente cada una de las marcas en el cuerpo del humano.

 

- _Ayúdame_ \- lloriqueó el chico, mirándolo con súplica. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Derek empezó a andar hacia él.

 

Para luego ser bruscamente agarrado por Peter, quien lo jaló de vuelta hacia el camaro. Justo en el momento en el que un tráiler pasaba bastante cerca de ellos pitando furioso por el casi accidente.

 

Demasiado preocupado para reclamarle a su tío, miró de vuelta hacia Stiles una vez que vehículo se había ido, pero ya no estaba ahí.

 

Frenéticamente, miró hacia todos lados, buscando algún indicio del castaño. Pero nada, ya se había ido.

 

-Derek ¿Qué diablos te pasa? -reclama Cora, ayudando a Peter a meterlo en el asiento trasero.

 

-Yo conduzco, tú vigila que no se aviente del coche o algo- murmura Peter por lo bajo, contrariado y algo asustado por la actitud de su sobrino.

 

-Stiles…- murmura el lobo, antes de caer inconsciente en los brazos de su hermana.


	3. Manada

—Derek— intenta despertarlo Scott, pero era imposible. El lobo seguía dormido. O inconsciente, dependiendo de cómo se viera la situación.

 

—Déjalo descansar— bufa Cora y Scott la mira irritado, como si quisiera acercarse a ella. Peter gruñe leve, advirtiendo al joven alfa.

 

—Scott— demanda Lydia y Malia lo jala hacia ella— Lo siento, Cora— se disculpa la banshee, pero la mujer lobo rueda los ojos y le quita importancia con un gesto— Últimamente han sucedido cosas extrañas. Afortunadamente no muertes, pero si desapariciones. Personas que se esfuman de la nada y tres días después, aparecen en algún punto del bosque. Algunas de ellas estaban tan asustadas que no podían hablar, otras fueron interrogadas, pero no sabían como habían llegado al bosque ni qué había pasado allí— explica.

 

—¿Qué? —Cora frunce el ceño— ¿Por qué no llamaron antes?

 

Ante la mirada de Cora y Peter, la manada se revolvió incómoda.

 

—Estábamos ocupados tratando de resolver esto— responde Liam.

 

—Mentira— gruñe Peter.

 

—La verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué hacen aquí? No recuerdo que Deaton me haya dicho de su… visita— comenta Scott despectivamente.

 

—Ah, ahora tenemos que avisar que volvemos a nuestro propio territorio— se burla el mayor— Perdone su Alteza.

 

—Estoy hablando en serio— ladra Scott, claramente aferrándose a su autocontrol. Cora se pone delante de Peter, gruñendo levemente, pero su tío la hace a un lado y eleva la barbilla.

 

—Yo también. Por si no lo has notado, mi sobrino no ha despertado. Hay cosas más importantes que tu notificación con un mes de antelación, niño— exclama el lobo.

 

Cora lucía confundida. Tal vez en el pasado no le caía bien la manada, los consideraba lentos. Pero jamás los vió comportarse de esa manera. Menos a Scott, que era todo paz y amor.

 

—De seguro simplemente trataba de suicidarse, con lo triste que resultó su pobre vida— se mofa Liam. Eso sorprende a todos y la habitación fue inundada en un horrible silencio. Rápida como un rayo, Cora agarró una parte de su camisa y estampó a Liam contra la pared.

 

—Dilo de nuevo— lo reta— Anda— de inmediato, Scott y Malia la alejaron del chico, que lucía asustado.

 

—No pueden simplemente venir a nuestro territorio y amenazarnos— gruñe Ethan, pero Peter lo ignora, tomando a Cora de las garras de Scott y Malia.

 

—No es su territorio— informa el mayor mientras mira fijamente a Scott— Nunca lo fue.

 

—¿De qué hablas? —jadea Malia, contrariada— Es nuestro territorio.

 

—Pregúntale a Lydia— todos dirigen su mirada hacia la banshee— Estoy seguro que de que investigó más que todos ustedes juntos— se burla, pero el brazo tenso sobre los hombros de Cora contradice como aparenta sentirse.

 

La pelirroja, al sentir la mirada de todos, baja la cabeza y se somete ante el poder alfa que Scott había procurado extender hacia ella— Los territorios guardan cierta conexión con la especie sobrenatural predominante. No siempre se refiere al número, a veces un grupo pequeño puede hacer conexión con la tierra y esta reconocerá al grupo como su dueño— eleva la cabeza, pero elude la mirada de todos— Scott nunca hizo un esfuerzo de conectarse con el territorio, ninguno de nosotros, en realidad. Así que legítimamente, Peter, Cora y Derek siguen siendo dueños de Beacon Hills.

 

—Y no me sorprende que no lo hayan hecho, siendo los mismos niños que conocí que se enfocaban en el beneficio propio…— un rugido lo corta y todos los lobos sacan sus garras.

 

—Retira eso— demanda Scott— Entregamos mucho a Beacon.

 

—No voy a disculparme— dice Peter— No se trata si has sacrificado más que alguien o si estuviste como un santo dando segundas oportunidades a todos los que te convenían— se acerca a Scott y la manada los rodea. Con una seña, Peter le indica a Cora que se quede al lado de Derek— Dime, cuando descubriste a los cazadores y Derek te dijo los riesgos ¿Mantuviste el perfil bajo? Cuando descubriste a los Argent ¿Tomaste las precauciones, aunque sea para protegerte a ti o a tu madre? Y no me hagas empezar lo que le hiciste pasar a Stiles, no me sorprende que no lo vea por aquí…— fue interrumpido por un zarpazo de Scott en su brazo.

 

—No te atrevas a mencionarlo— advierte el moreno, sus ojos de un rojo encendido. La alarma de Cora se enciende.

 

—¿Dónde está Stiles? —pregunta. Otro largo silencio los rodea, hasta que Lydia responde.

 

—No creo que debamos preocuparnos de eso ahora— murmura, pero el aroma a nerviosismo llegó hasta la nariz de Cora.

 

—Dónde. Está. Stiles— pregunta alguien. Todos se voltean a ver a Derek, que se había despertado.

 

Y todo fue abajo desde ese momento.


	4. Es tiempo

—Stiles…— murmura el lobo, antes de caer inconsciente en los brazos de su hermana.

 

***  


_El chico temblaba en aquel suelo de cemento. Su garganta estaba prácticamente destrozada por gritar dos años seguidos, pidiendo ayuda._

_Al tercer año se rindió._

_No esperaba que la manada viniera. Ni tampoco Derek. Siguiendo las instrucciones escritas en un viejo libro de Deaton, se aseguró que los Hale, y sobre todo Derek, no sintieran parte de su manada siendo dañada._

_No quería que ellos también atraparan a Derek._

_En cuanto a la manada, sabía a ciencia cierta que no era necesario utilizar magia para alejarlos. Era triste, lo sabía. Había dedicado su adolescencia a cuidar de Scott, Lydia y los demás. Pero los entendía._

_Después de todo, probablemente era su culpa. Como toda la mierda que pasaba a su alrededor._

_Un ruido proveniente de la puerta metálica atrapó su atención. Se apoyó en la pared, levantándose y listo para recibir cualquier tortura de hoy._

_Pero nadie entró._

_Confundido, caminó hacia la única entrada y salida del cuarto, apoyándose en la pared._

_Nadie._

_Se sentía débil. Sus piernas se tambaleaban sin cesar. Un ruido sordo provenía de diferentes áreas de su cuerpo, así como la infección de las heridas más recientes, una en su muslo derecho, oculta sólo por un par de pantalones de lona prácticamente destrozados por la brutalidad de sus captores, y otra en su abdomen._

_Pero cuando pensaba en volver a su lugar en aquella esquina, percibió una ráfaga de viento fresco. Sabía que se encontraba en lo profundo del mar, en alguna base militar abandonada. Pero también sabía que eso no era un viento cualquiera._

_Era magia._

_“Es tiempo” se dijo a sí mismo._

_Con esfuerzo, utilizando energía que podría usar para aguantar las torturas, reunió su chispa que seguía habitando su interior. Y pensó en una persona. La única persona que podría ayudarle._

_—Derek. Ayúdame._

 

***

 

El lobo despertó. A su alrededor la manada se encontraba discutiendo con Peter y Cora. Confundido, siguió acostado, más preocupado por pensar en dónde podría encontrar a Stiles que en prestar atención a su alrededor.

 

Hasta que Cora preguntó, recibiendo una respuesta que alarmó a su lobo.

 

—¿Dónde está Stiles? —pregunta Cora.

 

—No creo que debamos preocuparnos de eso ahora— murmura Lydia, su corazón latiendo como loco.

 

Y Derek no va a tomar ninguna respuesta de mierda.

 

—Dónde. Está. Stiles— vuelve a preguntar, poniendo su furia en cada palabra mientras se sienta en la cama. Todos lo observan. Scott lo observa, arqueando una ceja, Liam aguantando una sonrisa burlona a su lado.

 

Y todo fue abajo desde ese momento.

 

Su primer instinto fue abalanzarse sobre el Alfa “verdadero”, rugiendo salvajemente. McCall trató de huir, pero fue atrapado por Derek, quien lo agarró de la cabeza y la presionó contra el piso. Liam se acercó a ellos, jalando del mayor para quitarlo de encima de Scott, pero el lobo nacido era inmovible.

 

—¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó Derek.

 

—¿Por qué crees que le hice algo? —masculla Scott, rindiéndose en tratar de liberarse.

 

—Stiles sería el primero en aparecer aquí. Y tampoco dejaría que te comportaras como un bebé llorón— gruñe Cora, reteniendo a Liam. Scott suspiró, cerrando los ojos, y murmuró algo, inentendible incluso para los lobos— ¿Qué?

 

—Desapareció. Hace tres años— dijo entre dientes, aguantando un gemido de dolor cuando Derek gruñó y presionó su cabeza.

 

Peter observaba cuidadosamente a la manada de Scott. Ninguno, además de Liam, parecía hacer amague de separar a su sobrino del joven Alfa. Ethan y Jackson tenían un aspecto indiferente, dándose miradas de vez en cuando. Malia parecía contener su ira, mirando impotente a su primo aprisionar a su novio. Y Lydia simplemente bajó la cabeza, como si supiera que meterse entre los lobos o interceder de alguna manera iba a acabar realmente mal.

 

Finalmente, Derek suelta a Scott y se aparta, parándose al lado de Peter y Cora.

 

—Ahora nos vas a decir exactamente que pasó.

 

***

 

_—Hey Scotty— saluda una alegre voz. El lobo eleva la mirada de su almuerzo y observa a Stiles acercándose a su mesa. El humano deja la bandeja y de inmediato saca un libro— He estado leyendo este viejo libro de Deaton y tiene un par de hechizos interesantes_

_—Suena bien— murmura el moreno, revolviendo su comida._

_—¿Qué pasa? —el castaño mira atentamente a su mejor amigo y deja el libro a un lado. Scott se encoge de hombros y sigue revolviendo su comida. De pronto, Stiles lo entiende —Oh, es mañana— murmura Stiles._

_Mañana era el aniversario de muerte de Allison Argent, la primera novia de Scott. De la manada, solamente Stiles y Scott sufrían de manera sincera esa pérdida. Tenían la costumbre de ir juntos al cementerio._

_—Ajá— asiente el lobo y se levanta. Duda un poco y lo mira— No creo que sea buena idea de que vengas conmigo a ver a Alli…— Stiles eleva las cejas, preguntándole silenciosamente— Yo… No tengo muchas ganas de…_

_—De verme— completa el humano. Scott asiente y él suspira, algo dolido, pero tratando de entender a su amigo— Está bien, iré en la noche._

 

***

 

—No lo ví en la escuela al día siguiente, pero el Sheriff me llamó para decirme que Stiles no se sentía con ganas de ir y que le llevara la tarea. Dos días después, seguía sin aparecer y es cuando nos dimos cuenta que había desaparecido— cuenta McCall, sentado en la mesa del comedor.

 

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, procesando las palabras que el supuesto mejor amigo del desaparecido había pronunciado.

 

Derek se levantó bruscamente de la mesa.

 

—¿Derek? —pregunta Cora.

 

—Derek, a dónde vas— cuestiona Peter.

 

El mencionado mira fríamente al joven Alfa. Luego asiente en dirección a sus familiares y sale del Loft, sin realmente dar una respuesta a los lobos.

 

Tenía una visita que hacer.


End file.
